


may I have this dance?

by stripe1809



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripe1809/pseuds/stripe1809
Summary: Alec didn’t reply but stepped towards him, a small smile on his face.He stretched out his hand, “may I have this dance?”---my interpretation of the dance scene we're getting in 3b





	may I have this dance?

The loft was glowing, golden light pooling in through the windows, illuminating the drapes causing the atmosphere to appear hazy with the soft glow. It was completely silent, no noise from the street, not even the buzz of electricity from the lights. Everything seemed… empty. Like there was nothing else in the world apart from the room he was standing in and the golden light outside.

Magnus looked around, slightly dazed, taking in his surroundings. There was nothing, his usual furniture and belongings gone, leaving a vast empty space.

Magnus turned and walked slowly towards the windows, the light so bright he could see nothing beyond it. He paused taking it in for a moment, the light not hurting his eyes but instead making him feel warm, safe and secure. Just as he reached out a hand to draw back the drapes to try and see beyond, a warm, familiar voice, which always made his heart skip a beat when he heard it, suddenly broke the silence.

“Magnus.”

He turned around, startled. In what moments ago was an empty space, stood Alec. His Alexander. He seemed calm, yet confident, his posture relaxed and a contented look on his face. It certainly wasn’t a state he usually found Alec in, with the stress of dealing with his family and running the institute.

“Alexander,” he said softly, his voice sounding strange against the complete silence surrounding them both, “what’s happening?”

Alec didn’t reply but stepped towards him, a small smile on his face.

He stretched out his hand, “may I have this dance?” he asked, his voice calm and cool almost blending into the atmosphere of the loft.

Magnus’ breath hitched, “what?” he asked, surprise clear on his face.

Alec simply smiled again and stretched his hand out further.

“May I have this dance?” he repeated.

Magnus paused for a second, his gaze drifting down to Alec’s outstretched hand and then back to meet his gaze.

Alec’s hazel eyes were locked on his, not wavering for a second.

Magnus took a deep breath and took his lover’s hand.

Alec drew him closer, entwining their fingers together, his other arm circling around Magnus’ waist, their bodies pressed together.

Magnus wasn’t actually sure when they started moving, or when the music started playing, but it didn’t matter as he was in Alec’s arms moving gently around the loft together in time to the music, Alec’s gaze not breaking from Magnus’ once.

“What’s brought this on then Alexander?” he asked, “it’s not particularly something I would’ve thought you would ever suggest. You’re certainly more a warrior than a dancer.”

Alec smiled again and it sent a jolt of warmth and happiness through Magnus’ stomach and he couldn’t help but smile in response.

“You love dancing,” he replied simply, “and I love you.”

Magnus stopped, his smile turning into a look of contented disbelief. He leaned forward and captured Alec’s mouth with his, Alec responding gently.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Magnus whispered when they broke apart, just as he had done when Alec had kissed him for the first time what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Alec smiled once more before wordlessly stepping backwards pulling Magnus with him and beginning to move them both in time to the music again.

The music began to move faster and Alec and Magnus moved with it with ease, as if they had done this thousands of times before.

It seemed that Magnus had never felt as contented as he did in this moment, close and intimate, dancing in his loft with the love of his life, the only two people in the world. Him and Alexander. He never wanted this to end, the way they moved together in sync, their bodies moving as one, their lungs and heart beating together in time, as if they were bonded together for eternity.

Magnus spun round with the music, Alec pulling him in, passing him from one arm to the other before pulling him round into his arms and dipping him down, his grip firm but gentle.

He stopped then, holding Magnus in place and gazing down at him, as if catching his breath for a moment before pulling him back up and holding him close, their bodies pressed close together as if Alec never wanted to let him go.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed out to him, ever sincere, “you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen Magnus.”

Before Magnus could reply, Alec pulled him in capturing his mouth with a gentle kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments still swaying slightly with the music before breaking apart, Alec pressing his forehead against Magnus’.

“I love you more than anything Magnus.”

Magnus pressed their heads together further, squeezing his eyes shut, taking in the very essence of his boyfriend. “I love you too Alexander,” he responded, “more than anything.”

There was a beat of silence between them, just the soft sounds of the music flowing around them as they swayed together, broken then by Alec taking a deep breath.

“You have to come back to me,” he whispered as they swayed, “you have to come back I can’t lose you Magnus.”

Magnus lifted his head away and looked into Alec’s eyes confused.

“What do you mean? I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” He said gently.

Alec smiled at him again but this time, he had an unbelievable amount of pain and sadness in his eyes. He brought his hand up to Magnus’ cheek gently caressing it, before taking a deep breath.

“This isn’t real Magnus, you’re dying.”

Magnus blinked in surprise.

“What? Alec I’m not dying, look at me I’m fine.” He said, grasping Alec’s hand with his own in reassurance as a tear started to fall down Alec’s face.

“No Magnus,” he whispered “look around you, can’t you feel it? None of this is real.”

Magnus took a step back, “No” he said.

“You’re dying Magnus, you have to realise that, to feel it.”

Magnus stepped back again looking frantically around the loft, the light starting feel suffocating.

 “You have to fight it. You have to help us save you.”

Magnus brought his hand to his face, his hand coming away with blood.

“But…” he whispered as blood continued to trickle down from his nose, “I don’t…”

“You have to fight it Magnus,” Alec urged stepping forward and gripping Magnus’ arms. “Please, I’m begging you have to fight this, you have to wake up. I’m not losing you. I won’t.”

Magnus stumbled backwards. His vision blurring, the golden glow of the loft becoming more and more intense, swallowing up its surroundings. High pitched ringing and distorted sounds suddenly pierced through the silence, causing Magnus to grip his hands to his head in pain.

“Alexander…”

“You have to fight it!”

_“Come on Magnus, I know you can do this…”_

“Fight it Magnus!”

“…whose voice is that?”

“I can’t lose you.”

_“Is it working? Please….”_

“Catarina…”

The golden glow was turning to a deep blue. It felt like it was burning him from the inside out, hurting him, destroying him and at the same time soothing him, making him feel complete. Magnus turned his gaze back to Alec, horrified to him fading away into the blue.

“No…” he said weakly, the rest of the loft dissolving around him until there was nothing but this burning blue light, the last words of his vision of Alec ringing out once more, “I love you Magnus, you have to fight this.”

_“It’s working!”_

The blue turned to darkness.

_“Magnus!”_

A gasp and a jolt of pain, Catarina exhaling a breath she didn’t seem to know she was holding before slumping down in relief. His vision suddenly filled with Alec’s face, worried, scared and tear-stained. Alec clasping his face between his hands, saying something he could quite hear, sounds fading in and out, but still detecting the pain Alexander was feeling.

“…you’re okay…”

“…we need to get him to the infirmary…”

Everything hurt, his vision becoming distorted once more. He felt strong, familiar hands gripping him and pulling him upwards.

“You’re going to be okay Magnus, just hold on…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> find me on tumblr @ magnusalxander


End file.
